


Я думал, это был жёлтый

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 10 years after, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Единственным, кто не усвоил правила «больше никакого Баки», был Питер Паркер. Во всяком случае, так говорила Наталья, переговаривающаяся с ним иногда. Сам Джеймс-Джим-Барнс избегал маленького парнишу уже десять лет.





	Я думал, это был жёлтый

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> тем трём с половиной людям, которые это шипперят.  
> ребят, я вас не знаю, но спасибо, что читаете!
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Я люблю #winterspider как своих несуществующих маленьких детишек.  
> Полюбите их, так же как я.  
> :)  
> Сделала бессмысленный коллажик к этой работе  
> <http://dieflut.tumblr.com/day/2018/03/19/>
> 
> Изначально эта работа должна была называться «Через десять лет после», но что-то пошло не так (как обычно)
> 
> Приятного чтения!

Время лечит всё. Во всяком случае, именно так когда-то он думал. Тогда он ещё звался _Баки_ , не перешагнул за сотню и, кажется, был самым разыскиваемым преступником в мире. С тех пор изменилось столько всего, что, казалось бы, должно было измениться всё, но не всегда получается так, как должно.

Взять, к примеру, даже его самого: он должен был умереть, но оказался жив.

Всё, что изменилось за эти десять лет, это его форма, на которой теперь звезда была на груди, а не на руке, и он больше не отзывался на _Баки_.

С тех пор, как Стив погиб, в нём больше нет Баки, за которого Роджерс цеплялся, которого хотел защитить ото всех, ради которого пожертвовал всем, делая вид, что не жалел об этом. Теперь он Барнс — для Бартона, который ненавидел ходить с ним вместе на задания, но так любил встречаться в баре; Джим — для Натальи, которая ласково смотрела на него, когда навещала (как правило два раза в месяц); Джеймс — для тех, кто посчитал, что они могут быть друзьями. Сэм, смеясь, называл его придурком, и, пожалуй, именно это делало его лучшим из всех друзей. Все остальные звали его Капитаном Америка. И это было чертовски странно.

Единственным, кто не усвоил правила «больше никакого Баки», был Питер Паркер. Во всяком случае, так говорила Наталья, переговаривающаяся с ним иногда. Сам _Джеймс-Джим-Барнс_ избегал маленького парнишу уже десять лет.

Иногда, когда они встречались на поле боя, _Джеймс-Джим-Барнс_ закрывал глаза на всё, что было «до». На то, как Паркер восхищался его рукой, как прикрывал собой, как крутился вокруг да около и как смотрел на него из-под грязной чёлки. Как однажды прижал его к стене со всей силой и едва не примотал паутиной к своему байку, подаренному Старком, чтобы _Баки_ не сбежал.

Когда-то Питер Паркер делал для него многое, несмотря на то, что совсем не знал его; теперь же всё было ровным счётом наоборот, и он один в этом виноват. Не то, чтобы ему требовалась помощь или не хватало внимания. Просто _Джеймс-Джим-Барнс_ становился _Баки_ каждый раз, когда видел Человека-Паука и по-прежнему запрещал себе влюбляться в подростка, который скрывал своё лицо под этой маской.

Наверное, именно поэтому, сидя в старой квартире с кирпичными стенами, Джим вспоминал Питера, а не Стива и Старка, в чью десятую годовщину смерти он заливал виски прямо в горло, лежа на полу. Пол под ним был твёрдый, сложенный из досок, он скрипел каждый раз, когда Барнс поднимал руку, чтобы сделать глоток виски из бутылки. Кажется, это был первый раз за десять лет, когда Барнс жалел, что не мог напиться и просто уснуть.

Эта годовщина смерти была какой-то по особому больной. Барнс как будто только сейчас ощутил всё, что потерял, а звезда на груди насквозь прожигала грудь, адски больно раня сердце.

Всё началось ещё утром, когда Барнс по обыкновению решил проветриться и вместо утренней пробежки гулял по Нью-Йорку. Всё было хорошо и спокойно, Барнс чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Он привык к Нью-Йорку, к людям, которые порой оборачивались на него из-за длинных рукавов, скрывающих руки и даже к собакам, которые подозрительно смотрели на него.

Проходя мимо маленьких бруклинских магазинов со свежей выпечкой, сквозь толпу людей, спешащих кто куда, он вдруг услышал, как кто-то зовёт его по имени. Не Барнс, не Джеймс, не Джим и даже не Капитан Америка. Кто-то звал его по имени, и это звонкое « _Баки_ » всё ещё звенело у него в ушах. Одно единственное слово вдруг сломало ту стену, которую он выстраивал все эти годы. И если Капитан Америка мог противостоять любому «Баки», _Джеймс-Джим-Барнс_ не мог.

Ночь только началась, но Джеймс-Джим-Барнс уже представлял то, какой длинной она будет. Ночи без сна случались не так часто, но оставляли глубокий след в памяти. Однажды он не мог уснуть из-за кошмаров, мучивших его. А как-то раз лежал на полу, ровно на этом же месте, и смотрел в потолок стеклянными глазами, вспоминая всех, кого когда-то убил. Все эти ночи были одинокими.

— Джим, — послышался женский голос. Барнс открыл глаза и увидел Наташу, которая стояла совсем рядом. У неё неприлично короткие волосы, красная помада и чёрный пиджак, как у настоящей деловой женщины. Ухмылка, убранная за ухо прядь волос и кольцо на руке. — К тебе вломится даже ребёнок.

— Дети нынче умные пошли, — фыркнул Джим и вытянул бутылку с виски вверх. — Будешь?

Наталья покачала головой. Она смотрела на него с укором и сочувствием. Или он принял жалость за сочувствие. Ему почти не хотелось думать об этом сейчас. Ему просто было нужно, чтобы кто-то был рядом этой ночью. Одиночество убивает, оно убивало его последние десять лет, и Барнс знал об этом, принимал, но не делал ничего, чтобы как-то поправить ситуацию.

— Отвратительно выглядишь, — отозвалась Наталья. И совершенно неожиданно села рядом, задрав свою юбку выше колен. — Ты послал красный сигнал.

— Да? — Джим грустно рассмеялся. Рядом с Наташей он всегда был Джимом. Так написано пером, решено судьбой и кем-то там ещё, кто кидает кости на карту. — Я думал, это был жёлтый.

На старом браслете давно не было цветов, и Джим продемонстрировал это Наташе, извиняясь. Но был так рад, что Наталья всё же пришла к нему, что совсем не жалел о случайной ошибке.

— Полежишь со мной? — спросил он, вскинув брови. Наталья помотала головой. Она скинула туфли и придвинула колени поближе к себе.

— Зачем ты меня позвал? — спросила она шёпотом.

У него не было ответа на этот вопрос. Он хотел побыть Джимом? Или просто не хотел быть один? Или всё сразу? Ответа не было. Сглотнув, Джим сделал ещё глоток виски. Горечь обожгла горло.

— Просто хотел увидеть друга? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джим и увидел, как на лице Натальи появилась довольная ухмылка. Она опустила взгляд в пол, прежде чем посмотреть на него.

В окно светила луна. Большая и яркая. Казалось, что, выглянув из окна, можно коснуться её рукой, ощутить холод и после смело заявлять всем вокруг, что ты был на луне.

Наталья видела его насквозь. Так же близко, как он сейчас видел луну: почти всё на поверхности, но самое сокровенное внутри, то, что он прятал даже от самого себя. Шутки, ирония, попытка прикрыть правду смехом сработало бы с кем угодно, но не с Натальей. От неё ничего не спрячешь. Джим сделал очередной глоток.

— Какой сейчас Питер? — спросил он, отставив бутылку в сторону и по-прежнему смотря на луну.

— Что? — удивилась Наталья. В её голосе слышалось удивление, и Джим понял, что, может, она и знает о нём слишком многое, но он всё ещё может её удивить.

— Какой сейчас Питер? — повторил он, закрыв глаза. — Стал выше? Или может, отрастил усы? Перестал носить идиотские клетчатые рубашки?

— Ты сам такие носишь, — усмехнулась Наталья.

— Мне можно, я из двадцатого века.

— Найди себе хобби.

Наталья выпрямила ноги, потянувшись за туфлями. Встала, поправила юбку, втиснула свои ножки в туфли и вновь стала смотреть на него сверху вниз. Джим вглядывался в её глаза и снова видел там укор и жалость. Ну или сочувствие. Он ещё не решил.

— Так как Питер? — спросил он вслед.

— В порядке, — ответила Наталья.

— Спасибо, что зашла.

Через полчаса после ухода Натальи умудрившегося задремать Барнса разбудил пищащий на руке браслет Мстителей. Он нажал кнопку приёма вызова и удивился, когда перед ним в воздухе повисла голограмма, большую часть которой занимало лицо Бартона.

— Что там у тебя? — спросил он быстро.

— Я бы хотел задать тебе тот же самый вопрос, — Барнс потер глаза. — Я спал вообще-то.

— Ты прислал красный сигнал, Барнс, — вздохнул Бартон.

Красный сигнал. Джим. Наталья. _Питер._

Барнс нервно сморщился, вспоминая. Всё это пронеслось в голове быстрым вихрем, в том числе и то « _Баки_ », что с самого утра зудело у него в голове.

— Я думал, это жёлтый, — выдохнул он наконец. — И если ты занят, какого черта звонишь вообще? Встань уже так, чтобы в кадре не мелькала грудь твоей подружки!

— Она не моя подружка!

— Мне не важно, как вы там друг друга называете. Все это ваше личное дело.

— Тупица, я во Франции. В музее эротического искусства.

— Ты поехал смотреть на сиськи без меня? — возмутился Барнс.

— Тебя бы не пустили, здесь вход по размеру члена, — рассмеялся Бартон. Барнс закатил глаза.

— Ну да, мой бы в дверь не пролез.

От этого Бартон засмеялся ещё сильнее. А Барнс разглядывал седину в его волосах и морщины, которые покрывали лоб. Бартон за десять лет изменился сильнее всех. Но продолжал смеяться, забывая все трагедии собственной жизни.

— Я с детьми, — закончив смеяться, сказал Бартон и развернул камеру.

Барнс увидел, как у одной из картин стояли Ванда и Вижн. Интересно, что они рассматривали? Неужели Вижн ещё не все повидал в этой жизни?

— Какой сейчас Питер? — вдруг спросил Барнс. Бартон повернул камеру на себя.

— В смысле?

— Он все еще увлечён наукой и западает на эксклюзивные вакандские протезы? Или может наконец начал слушать нормальную музыку?

— Питер в порядке, — сказал Бартон, так и не ответив ни на один из его вопросов.

Бартон сказал ещё несколько добрых слов на прощание и только после положил трубку. Барнс вновь остался один на один с собой, в тёмной комнате на холодном полу и с бутылкой виски в руках.

Боль сковала виски внезапно. Больше всего сейчас он хотел уснуть. Чёртов Бартон, чтоб его, неужели разница в часовых поясах его ничему не научила? Прокашлявшись, Барнс снова отпил из бутылки, надеясь, что алкоголь сработает хотя бы в качестве снотворного.

Сэм был последним. Он написал ему еще сорок минут спустя.

«Опять думал, что жёлтый?», — спросил Сэм. И Барнс долго смотрел на летающие в воздухе буквы. Думал, что жёлтый? Конечно, нет. Ему всего лишь хотелось провести эту ночь с кем-нибудь из друзей. Потому что вот уже десять лет нет Стива, нет даже Старка, который хоть и огрызался, но всё равно разговаривал с ним.

У него много слов в голове, и сказать бы он мог многое, но не стал. Он долго смотрел на буквы, перебирал варианты ответа в своей голове. Самые глупые отметал сразу, как и правду, что комком сидела в горле.

«Какой сейчас Питер?», — написал Барнс.

Он начал печатать ответ на будущий вопрос Сэма.

Всё ли ещё Питер ходит в трико и носит мешковатые свитера. Всё ли ещё Питер слишком сильно улыбается, когда начинает врать. Всё ли ещё Питер глупо флиртует, пытаясь привлечь чьё-нибудь внимание. Запивая эти мысли, Барнс думал, что вдруг Питер уже не такой, вдруг Питер изменился и ему уже нет дела до ветерана Второй мировой, чахнущего в квартире из красного кирпича.

«Придурок, блин», — написал ему Сэм. И Барнс истерически рассмеялся, не сумев сдержаться. Этот ответ в каком-то смысле был идеальным. Он лишний раз напоминал, что Барнсу пора бы поумнеть и вести себя по статусу. С другой стороны, Сэм всегда называл его придурком, так что, скорее всего, в этом сообщении не было никакого тайного послания.

В любом случае, _Джеймс-Джим-Барнс_ не был удовлетворён ни одним из полученных ответов. Ответ на самый _главный_ вопрос так и не прозвучал. Он хотел знать, спрашивает ли о нём Питер и всё ли ещё его глаза горят, когда кто-то говорит о _Баки_. Все ли ещё ему семнадцать, или Джеймс уже может себе позволить _любить его_ , не думая о морали, чести и прочих составляющих общественного мнения.

Он снова закрыл глаза, скрипя зубами. Слишком много мыслей о том, кого когда-то сам отверг, выгнал, бросил одного. Слишком много мыслей о том, о ком десять лет ничего не было известно. О том, кого за эти года видел несколько раз исключительно в красно-синем трико, под которым, в действительности, мог скрываться кто угодно.

Виски осталось на дне. Пора было вставать и ложиться в кровать, чтобы проспать до утра, набраться сил для завтрашнего дня. Эта мысль крутилась в голове, но Барнс даже не пытался её реализовать. К тому же, лежать на полу и смотреть на большую луну было вполне занимательно.

Он не помнил сколько времени его глаза были открыты и в какой момент они закрылись. Эта была то ли усталость, то ли безысходность, но он задремал вот так просто, как по щелчку чужих пальцев, как от чая с мёдом или от меткого удара по голове, техникой которого владела только Наталья.

И Джеймс знал, что такое с ним случается каждый год. Но обычно он не звонит Наталье, не разговаривает с Бартоном и не шлёт странные сигналы кому попало. Сегодня всё пошло не так с самого утра, когда кто-то крикнул «Баки» ему вслед.

Кто-то влетел в комнату неожиданно. Разбил окно и упал на пол, аккурат на Барнса, едва успев притормозить ногами, чтобы не впечататься пахом в его лицо. Гость оседал Барнса, как лошадку, упёршись руками ему в грудь.

— Боже, с тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Человек-паук. Его красно-синее трико блестело в ярком свете луны, а узоры из паутины выглядели особенно красиво, как северное сияние в тёмном небе. Барнс смотрел на него и глупо улыбался. Человек-паук в его квартире со стенами из красного кирпича. _Питер_. — Ты отправил красный сигнал.

Последние слова слились в одно, потому как Питер говорил очень быстро и невнятно, но Джеймс разбирал каждое слово, каждую букву, как будто в замедленной съёмке с плохим кодеком звука.

Он видел, как взгляд Человека-паука под маской блуждал по комнате, рассматривал, изучал место, в котором обитал Барнс, но каким был его взгляд на самом деле? Закрывая глаза, Джеймс всё ещё видел то мальчишеское, юное лицо, с улыбкой смотрящее на него.

— Я думал, это жёлтый, — прошептал Барнс.

— Уф, — ответил Питер, слезая, ложась рядом на пол. — А я боялся, что опоздал.

— Не больно-то ты торопился.

— Ну прости, что плохие парни так любят вставать на моём пути. В честь чего пьёшь?

— Я не пью, я дегустирую.

Питер лежал на полу. Двинься он чуть ближе, Джеймс с лёгкостью мог бы шею ему свернуть, ну или сделать что-нибудь более ласковое. Он постоянно поднимал взгляд вверх, когда Баки начинал шевелить пальцами левой руки. Это всё выглядело так забавно, думалось, что Питер остался тем _Питером_ , которым и был десять лет назад.

— Да, я тоже так иногда делаю, — кивнул Питер невесомо, положив руки под голову, — но все мои друзья говорят, что я напиваюсь в хламину и даже немного буяню несколько минут после. Пока не отпустит. Карен в такие минуты включает какой-то режим с дурацким названием из-за соображений безопасности, чтобы я и с места не мог сдвинуться.

— Ты всё ещё зовёшь её Карен? — губы Джеймса тронула улыбка. Луна стала ещё ярче. Вроде бы.

— Ну да, — удивился вопросу Паркер.

— Десять лет прошло.

— Имена так быстро не меняются. Я, например, всё ещё Питер и Человек-паук. А ты по-прежнему Баки.

Утреннее воспоминание вспыхнуло перед глазами. Звучание его имени, _Баки_ , было точь-в-точь таким же, каким он услышал его утром: взволнованным, мягким, отчасти с надеждой и достаточно нежным на одном из слогов. Он как будто бы снова оказался среди людей, спешивших кто куда, лениво прогуливался по городу, а в воздухе витал запах свежеиспеченного хлеба.

— Спорим, ты всё ещё считаешь меня вспыльчивым подростком, неспособным принимать рациональные решения?

Кажется, Питер говорил всё это время, пока Барнс витал в облаках, погружаясь в свои собственные воспоминания. Он повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть Питера получше, который растянулся на полу так, как будто лежал на самой удобной в мире кровати. Ногами Пит без труда дотягивался до стены под окном, костюм защищал его от разбросанных по полу осколков стекла.

— А разве ты не такой? — поинтересовался Джеймс. Он смотрел, как ему казалось, прямо в глаза Питера, спрятанные под маской.

— Я? Нет, что ты. Между прочим, мне двадцать семь и у меня есть серьёзная работа, на которой не нужно носить трико.

— Тогда почему ты сорвался среди ночи ко мне из-за красного сигнала, который, кстати, частенько летает по волне Мстителей?

Питер шумно сглотнул. У него и правда были веские причины, чтобы прийти сюда? Барнс не знал. Но, если честно, был рад, что тот всё-таки пришёл. Он надеялся услышать что-нибудь о Питере от друзей по работе, но вместо этого ответ на главный вопрос пришёл к нему сам, в своём излюбленном костюме и с сомнительным юмором, от которого все были в восторге.

Молчание не было неловким. Джеймс называл бы его затишьем перед бурей. Питер выжидал, важно и гордо, смотрел в потолок и что-то обдумывал, вероятно. И вроде был жив. Джеймс убедился в этом позже, когда одной рукой Питер скользнул по своей груди, к шее, а затем, зацепив ткань, стащил маску.

В свете луны он казался всё тем же мальчиком, которого Барнс помнил. Но взгляд был взрослее, над губой виднелась отросшая щетина. Скулы были немного другими, острее, что ли, как и причёска: волосы отросли и теперь, наверное, Питер мог зачесать их назад, как это делал Стив когда-то.

— Потому что, — Питер повернулся к нему, посмотрел прямо в глаза без маски и улыбнулся, — это был первый за десять лет сигнал _от тебя_.

Питер шептал. Совершенно точно. Но его голос звучал громче, чем что-либо сегодня ночью. Взрослый, уверенный Пит сел, придвинувшись совсем близко к Баки, а потом потянулся за бутылкой, которую тот сжимал в другой руке.

— Эй, парень, тебе такое нельзя, — воскликнул Баки, когда Пит забрал бутылку и поднёс её к губам.

— Перестань, я давно перешагнул тот возраст, в котором было нельзя.

Всё, что было на дне бутылки Питер допил. Где вообще совесть у этого парня? Он отставил бутылку куда-то в сторону, Баки не видел куда именно, встал на колени и, упершись руками по обе стороны от тела Барнса, поцеловал его. Сначала Джеймс опешил, не понимая, чем заслужил такое, а потом втянулся, слизывая остатки виски с его губ.

Ощущения от поцелуя были странными. Самую малость. Совсем не такие, какие были в первый раз. Он целовал Джеймса увереннее, требовательнее, и с таким желанием, что сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Запустив руку в отросшие волосы, Барнс отвечал ему тем же, такой же пылкостью и страстью, целовал с жадностью, боясь, что в один момент Питер просто растворится в воздухе как плод его сознания.

Остановившись, Питер рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом Барнсу в грудь, а потом сполз на пол, уложив голову на плечо, согнул колени и прижался к нему. Джеймс тяжело дышал, счастливо улыбаясь. Макушка на его плече грела душу больше, чем что-либо в этом мире.

— Сегодня десятая годовщина…

— Я знаю, — перебил его Питер, подняв взгляд. — Тебе нужно было просто поговорить с кем-то.

— Возможно.

— В следующий раз, если захочешь поговорить, просто позвони мне, а не ставь на уши всю округу.

— У меня нет твоего номера, — оправдался Баки.

— Есть, — усмехнулся Пит, положив руку на грудь Баки. — За эти десять лет я поменял только паспорт.

— Ещё причёску. Да и усы смотрю отращиваешь.

— Придурок, — усмехнулся Питер.

В этот раз Баки потянулся к нему сам, притянул, положив руку на шею. Сначала легко целовал щёки и губы, пока Питер не положил свою ладонь на его щёку и не втянул в новый поцелуй. Увлёкшись процессом, Баки уложил Питера на себя. Тот по-прежнему был лёгким, как пушинка.

От поцелуев болели губы, но они не останавливались до самого конца, пока оба не остались без сил. Перед тем, как уснуть, Питер устало усмехнулся, прижимаясь к голой груди Баки, который никак не успокаивался со своими поцелуями.

— И вот на это нам потребовалось десять лет, — прошептал Пит, закрывая глаза. — Прости за разбитое окно, я починю.

Утром, когда Баки проснулся, Питера нигде не было. Но выйдя в комнату, в которой он вчера лежал на полу, увидел, что на журнальном столике стоит пустой стакан и миска с остатками молока, осколки от разбитого окна убраны, а дыра заделана паутиной, к которой приклеена записка.

«Скажи им, что к двум часам вся паутина исчезнет. Пит».

Не прощайте, не до свидания. Лишь набор ничего не значащих для него символов и пустота внутри. Вздохнув, Баки попытался разглядеть в остатках окна небо, не закрытое облаками, и грустно усмехнулся собственным мыслям о Питере. Действительно ли он был здесь? Был, уверен Баки. Поцелуи были настоящими, прикосновения одурманивающими, живыми, да и, пожалуй, самый лучший секс в своей жизни за последние десять лет он точно никогда не забудет.

С сожалением сняв записку, Баки поспешил избавиться от неё. Проходя мимо дивана, он заметил красно-синее трико и улыбнулся. Стало тепло, как будто солнечные лучи пробрались сквозь комки паутины. У них с Питом не такой случай, когда целуют в лоб перед уходом или приносят завтрак в постель; и не тот, когда пара пытается поговорить о своих отношениях.

У них такой случай, когда не прощаются. В таком случае возвращаются, и порой — навсегда.


End file.
